De la noche a la mañana
by Manu259
Summary: Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto 'Mes de Apreciación Diciembre - 2015: Allen Walker' del foro 'Resurgiendo entre las cenizas'. Espero les guste.
1. Capitulo 1

**Buenas al que lea.**

 **Este conjunto de drabbles está hecho para el reto 'Mes de Apreciación Diciembre - 2015: Allen Walker' del foro 'Resurgiendo entre las cenizas'**

 **Me alegro de esto ya que es mi personaje favorito de D-Gray Man y hasta coincide con el mes de su cumpleaños.**

 **En fin, si alguien está interesado/a en participar tienen tiempo hasta el 30 de diciembre.**

 **Acá voy a dejar los temas que me tocaron:**

 **Tiempo: Niñez**

 **Rated: T**

 **Género: Mistery**

 **Emoción: Depresión**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo con el Disclaimer:**

 **No, D-Gray Man no me pertenece aunque tengo un plan con alguien más para cambiar eso, deséenme suerte.**

* * *

En las calles de una ciudad, un niño caminaba bajo la nieve, vistiendo una remera y pantalón rasgados, sin usar zapatos, su cabello marrón le llegaba hasta la nuca, sus ojos no estaban enfocados, él solo caminaba sin saber a dónde iba.

La razón, el niño era huérfano, no sabe quiénes son sus padres, cuando nació, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, o si alguna vez tuvo uno.

- _Hace frio_ \- El niño pensó para sí mismo, aunque era algo obvio él solo trataba de mantener su mente ocupada, una de las cosas que aprendió al ver a otras personas en circunstancias similares es que cuando hace este frio, no debe quedarse dormido.

Pero eso ya empezaba a ser difícil, hacía tres días que seguía este clima y no había podido encontrar un lugar medianamente cálido donde conseguir cerrar sus ojos, lo peor es que si se detenía probablemente no podría resistir el sueño y se quedaría dormido.

- _No debo dormir, debo mantenerme despierto_ -. El niño siguió pensando cuando se tropezó y cayó al suelo, debido a que había una capa de nieve entre él y el suelo la caída no le había dolido, sin embargo no se estaba moviendo, ya no tenía la energía para levantarse, apenas era capaz de mantenerse caminando hasta ahora.

- _Tengo que levantarme_ -. El niño pensó pero no era capaz de llevar fuerza a sus brazos y volvió a caer de cara al piso.

- _¿Acaso, voy a morir aquí?_ \- El niño pensó que tal vez solo debería hacerlo ya no tenía la energía para levantarse y aunque la tuviera, ¿cuánto más tendría que caminar antes de encontrar un lugar donde dormir, si acaso encontraba uno?

-¿Estas bien?- De pronto escucho una voz preocupada sobre él, como pudo lo miro de reojo sin levantar la cabeza, pudo ver a un hombre, probablemente en sus 30, llevaba un traje pero este estaba rasgado y tenía parches en varios lugares, probablemente era alguien sin casa igual que él-

-Aguanta-. El hombre dijo antes de agarrar al chico y salir corriendo en alguna dirección y ya sin saber que hacer solo cerro sus ojos y espero lo que pasara.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá dejo el primero, recuerden que si quieren aún hay tiempo de participar hasta el 30 de diciembre**

 **Sin más que decir espero les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Buenas otra vez.**

 **Este es el segundo cap del conjunto de drabbles para el Mes de Apreciación Diciembre - 2015: Allen Walker' del foro 'Resurgiendo entre las cenizas'**

 **Una cosa rápida, en total van a ser cuatro drabbles, por ahí era obvio ya que solo son cuatro temas pero aun así quise decirlo.**

 **Nuevamente dejo mis temas:**

 **Tiempo: Niñez**

 **Rated: T**

 **Género: Mistery**

 **Emoción: Depresión**

 **Y el Disclaimer: El plan todavía no se completó así que aún no me pertenece D-Gray Man, pero descuiden pronto, si pronto –Risa de Allen oscuro-**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

 _No hace frio-_ Fue lo primero que el niño fue capaz de pensar mientras recobraba la conciencia.

Por lo que podía ver estaba debajo de un techo, se dio cuenta que su espalda no estaba contra el suelo sino sobre un colchón que, aunque algo roto, era bastante cómodo.

-Bien, despertaste-. Al escuchar una voz el niño se sobresaltó y por poco salta fuera de la cama.

-Descuida no voy a hacerte nada, no deberías moverte mucho aún debes de estar cansado-.

El niño solo se quedó en silencio.

-Ten, no es mucho pero debería ayudarte a recobrar el calor-.

El hombre le paso una lata de sopa y una cuchara, al principio estaba indeciso si comer pero un gruñido de su estómago fue suficiente para convencerlo y casi sin usar la cuchara se tragó toda la sopa de un sorbo.

-En serio tenías hambre, ¿eh?- El hombre dijo riendo un poco. –Mi nombre es Mana, ¿y el tuyo?-

El niño se quedó en silencio sin saber que responder, solo llevo sus piernas al pecho y enterró su cabeza entre ellas.

-¿No tienes nombre?- Mana preguntó, su respuesta fue un movimiento de cabeza diciendo que no. –Ya veo-

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos y luego.

-Entonces te daré uno- Mana dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía a pensar, el niño levanto la cabeza para verlo y unos dos minutos después.

-¿Qué tal Allen?-

En cuanto escucho el nombre, el niño se puso a llorar.

-Hey espera, está bien si no te gusta pero no tienes que ponerte a llorar-. Mana dijo apresuradamente. –Si no te gusta, ¿Qué tal?-

-Está bien-. El niño interrumpió. –Allen está bien-. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Mana sonrió y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Allen.

-Entonces a partir de ahora eres Allen-.

Pasaron algunas semanas y Allen se había acostumbrado a ayudar a Mana, él era un payaso que actuaba en la calle para conseguir comida y como no quería ser solo una boca más que alimentar lo ayudaba con su acto en todo lo que pudiese.

Allen deseaba que esos tiempos siguieran por siempre pero…

* * *

 **Y acá dejo otro más.**

 **Nuevamente espero les haya gustado, nos leemos.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola de nuevo.**

 **Acá el tercer cap del conjunto de drabbles.**

 **Nuevamente este es un conjunto de drabbles para el Mes de Apreciación Diciembre - 2015: Allen Walker' del foro 'Resurgiendo entre las cenizas'**

 **Los temas que me tocaron:**

 **Tiempo: Niñez**

 **Rated: T**

 **Género: Mistery**

 **Emoción: Depresión**

 **Y el Disclaimer: No, todavía no pero estoy en ello, D-Gray Man no me pertenece.**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

Unas tres semanas después que Allen empezara a vivir con Mana él no volvió de sus compras a la hora de siempre, Allen no pensó mucho de ello pero aun así decidió salir y ver si lo encontraba por el camino.

Por desgracia si lo encontró.

Al tomar un atajo que sabía Mana solía usar se encontró a una figura con un cuchillo, su primer instinto fue el de esconderse pero al ver a quien pertenecía la sangre que empezó a salir su cuerpo dejo de moverse.

-M-Mana- Allen dijo mientras observaba a la figura echarse el cuerpo de Mana al hombro y echarse a correr.

-Alto-. Entendiendo la situación Allen empezó a perseguir a la figura pero aun cargando con el cuerpo de Mana era más rápido que él y no tardo en perderlo de vista.

Cayendo de rodillas en el piso, Allen empezó a observar a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que le dijera por donde se fue pero no tenía sentido, no había ni rastro de Mana o la figura que se lo había llevado.

Dos meses después.

Antes de conocer a Mana, Allen no se habría inmutado por lo que vio, simplemente se habría escondido y esperado a que pudiera salir, pero ahora era diferente.

No sabía por qué pero esa figura se había llevado a Mana, lo que significa que hay una posibilidad, por más pequeña que sea, de que Mana siguiera con vida, creyendo en esa pequeña esperanza Allen se encontraba en un callejón esperando conseguir algo que le ayude.

-Esto es todo lo que me queda- Allen le dijo a una persona encapuchada mientras le pasaba algo de dinero, aún que la temperatura seguía siendo baja Allen no tenía ningún abrigo puesto, tan solo llevaba una camisa de manga larga, unos pantalones rasgados y unos zapatos bastante gastados.

-Eres bueno regateando niño- La persona respondió guardando el dinero y dándole un pedazo de papel. –Es todo lo que pude encontrar, como dijiste que era urgente y te lo diera aunque no estuviera confirmado no puedo asegurar su autenticidad, pero aun así no habrá devoluciones-.

-Sí, entiendo-. Allen respondió dándose media vuelta. –Gracias, Noé-san-

Con esas palabras se alejó del callejón.

* * *

 **La verdad podría haber seguido pero me gustó mucho la idea de terminarlo ahí y por eso lo hice.**

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado y nos veremos en el siguiente y último.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Y acá estoy con el último.**

 **No sé qué tan bien me saldrá pero le daré todo lo que pueda.**

 **Como ya saben este es un conjunto de drabbles para el Mes de Apreciación Diciembre - 2015: Allen Walker' del foro 'Resurgiendo entre las cenizas'**

 **Los temas que me tocaron:**

 **Tiempo: Niñez**

 **Rated: T**

 **Género: Mistery**

 **Emoción: Depresión**

 **También se me había olvidado que había que decir cuantas palabras por cap así que:**

 **Cap 1: 358**

 **Cap 2: 356**

 **Cap 3: 369**

 **Cap 4: 339**

 **Todos fueron contados según Word y solo se contó el texto, ni notas del principio ni el final.**

 **Disclaimer: Solo voy a decir que me va a llevar mucho tiempo preparar ese plan, así que si alguien tiene uno mejor aprovechen, D-Gray Man no me pertenece (aún).**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

Siguiendo la pista que le dio Noé, Allen llegó hasta lo que parecía ser una fábrica abandonada.

A simple vista no parecía que hubiera nada pero aun así decidió entrar ya que era la única pista que tenía.

- _Espera Mana_ \- Allen pensó sacando un cuchillo por precaución, luego de entrar la idea de que no hubiera nada parecía aún más probable, estaba increíblemente oscuro excepto por la luz que venía de algunos agujeros en las paredes o ventanas que dejaban ver maquinas oxidadas.

Respirando profundo Allen empezó a moverse revisando cada rincón posible sin tener éxito, no había personas ahí por mucho que buscara, solo le quedaba revisar lo que antes sería la oficina del jefe, con cuidado abrió la puerta para encontrar…

* * *

En una casa lejos de allí.

-¿Le diste la información como te dijimos?- Una persona oculta en la sombra de que daba la habitación donde se encontraba preguntó.

-Sí, no debería haber problemas-. La figura encapuchada que había hablado con Allen respondió.

-Muy bien, muy bien, no hay que dejar que los testigos nos descubran-.

-Pero Conde, si ese es el caso, no sería mejor solo matarlo-.

-No, no, no, eso sería demasiado aburrido- El Conde respondió casi riendo. –Déjalo que desespere, ya habrá tiempo para eso-.

* * *

De vuelta en la fábrica.

Lo que Allen encontró dentro era una nota sobre el escritorio, decía.

"Buen trabajo llegando hasta aquí, pero la próxima vez elige un informante que no este de nuestro lado, espero que podamos encontrarnos pronto.

Jefe de la familia Noé, Conde del Milenio".

Allen apretó la nota en su mano mientras resistía el impulso de gritar de ira y frustración.

Había sido engañado, peor aún le habían dado falsas esperanzas para que perdiera su tiempo, guardando la nota en un bolsillo se fue de la fábrica y de regreso a la casa donde Mana lo había llevado cuando lo encontró, todo el camino con la cabeza abajo y en cuanto llego sentándose en un rincón abrazando sus rodillas y enterrando su cara en ellas.

* * *

 **Y termine.**

 **Como no soy bueno con la autocrítica voy a dejar que ustedes decidan que tal esta esto, ya lo suponía pero me es difícil escribir misterio.**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado, nos leemos.**


End file.
